Oenomel - In another world
by AlfaazCuentos
Summary: A secret. A life that depends upon that secret. A secret and life that the Marauders have sworn to protect with their very last beat. A secret that evolves into much more than what they've initially known and prepared for. A secret that tests not just the strength of their relations, but also their loyalties. A secret that brings them closer than ever before.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The characters and backdrop of the fictional world of Harry Potter belong to the immensely talented J. . I've gotta credit a huge chunk of my wonderful childhood to her. A huge thanks and love!  
However, the plot and any new characters you see [that don't go along the lines of the book], belong to me.

 **Tags to look forward to:**  
 ** _Time travel_** [No. This is not another Hermione's time travel and life with the Marauders.],  
 ** _Friendship_** [the first thing that has had me all hooked and enchanted with the Marauders.],  
 ** _Marauders_ **[they should've lived, dammit! All of them. Yes, even Peter – probably rotting in Azkaban, but alive, yes.],  
 ** _Hogwarts_** [where help shall always be given to those who seek. In a way, a home to many.]  
 ** _Love_** [the purest form of magic, which, even Muggles can feel, revel and treasure.],  
 ** _War_** [ugh!],  
 ** _Pre &Post War_** [yay!].

 **Heads Up:** A secret. A life that depends upon that secret. A secret and life that the Marauders have sworn to protect with their very last beat. A secret that evolves into much more than what they've initially known and prepared for. A secret that tests not just the strength of their relations, but also their loyalties. A secret that brings them closer than ever before.

 **Backdrop:** A time of the Marauders. Set during their Hogwarts' education years, this is the story of 4 friends and their lives. Stories of their pranks, friendship, love and just about everything that they probably went through as teens – or rather, quite rebellious teens - where love triumphed over the differences and walls that houses rise, when friendship laughed in the face of tribulations.

 **Dedication:** To every reader who took the time to read. Thank you.

 **Author's Note:** Writing is something that just..is a part of me. And writing this story is like, quenching my thirst for writing and channeling my daydream of _what-ifs_ of the Harry Potter World. _**The reviews mean a lot**_. I am not kidding, my fellow HP fans. I gobble them down [even if virtually] and energize myself for the next chapter. So, do drop your words regarding this chapter. Cheers!

* * *

 **Oenomel**

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

When the extremely famous Slytherin misfit was hit upon (literally) by an equally (may be even more) famous, one of the star Maraduers of the Gryffindor, it was a rather intriguing Trouville. And when instead of hexing one another into the next millennium, Sirius Black began to become friends with Marion Abirwik and vice-versa, their equation began to hint and hit the obvious but kind of impossible turns. The witches and wizards at Hogwarts didn't particularly have to search for new topics to gossip. The couple and their friends provided more than abundant incidents, which were later woven around as far more exciting stories.

Though the fact that James Potter fancied Lily Evans came as huge a blow as a news, the fact that the latter kept rejecting the former's relentless pursuits came as an even bigger shocker. So, what exactly transpired in the few years that turned them from hexing one another into the next life, to a couple who could communicate with just one look?

When love comes knocking, there is only so much you can resist. Coz, believe it or not, love doesn't knock. It rattles your very foundation. So, what happens when Remus finds himself being rattled and made alive in ways he didn't know were possible for a boy like him? What happens when he finds that the most out-going, fun-loving and intelligent girl holds his hand [and heart] in a rather stubborn but warm grip?

Welcome to yet another Alternative Universe of Harry Potter, where I'm about to narrate a possible love story that probably could've and would've happened.

* * *

 _Thank you for taking the time to read._

 _Do drop your reviews, it would mean a lot. Also, don't forget to follow/fav._

 _Cheers!_


	2. Slughorn, Slytherin's new seeker?

**Disclaimer:** The characters and backdrop of the fictional world of Harry Potter belong to the immensely talented J. . I've gotta credit a huge chunk of my wonderful childhood to her. A huge thanks and love!  
However, the plot and any new characters you see [that don't go along the lines of the book], belong to me.

 **Tags to look forward to:**  
 ** _Time travel_** [No. This is not another Hermione's time travel and life with the Marauders.],  
 ** _Friendship_** [the first thing that has had me all hooked and enchanted with the Marauders.],  
 ** _Marauders_ **[they should've lived, dammit! All of them. Yes, even Peter – probably rotting in Azkaban, but alive, yes.],  
 ** _Hogwarts_** [where help shall always be given to those who seek. In a way, a home to many.]  
 ** _Love_** [the purest form of magic, which, even Muggles can feel, revel and treasure.],  
 ** _War_** [ugh!],  
 ** _Pre &Post War_** [yay!].

 **Heads Up:** A secret. A life that depends upon that secret. A secret and life that the Marauders have sworn to protect with their very last beat. A secret that evolves into much more than what they've initially known and prepared for. A secret that tests not just the strength of their relations, but also their loyalties. A secret that brings them closer than ever before.

 **Backdrop:** A time of the Marauders. Set during their Hogwarts' education years, this is the story of 4 friends and their lives. Stories of their pranks, friendship, love and just about everything that they probably went through as teens – or rather, quite rebellious teens - where love triumphed over the differences and walls that houses rise, when friendship laughed in the face of tribulations.

 **Dedication: **To every reader who took the time to read.

 **Author's Note:** Writing is something that just..is a part of me. And writing this story is like, quenching my thirst for writing and channeling my daydream of _what-ifs_ of the Harry Potter World. _**The reviews mean a lot**_. I am not kidding, my fellow HP fans. I gobble them down [even if virtually] and energize myself for the next chapter. So, do drop your words regarding this chapter. Cheers!

* * *

 **Oenomel**

 **Chapter 1** : **_Slughorn, Slytherin's new seeker?_**

* * *

 **6th September, 1974**

James Potter sprinted out of the Quidditch Meet with the broadest of grins splitting his handsome face into an even charming one. He could barely hold himself from laughing out loud. He was so happy, he'd have either declared a rest to the pranks for the day, or pull the most amazing prank the Marauders have come up in the past 3 years. He rushed past the long, crowded corridors and wished – like numerous other times – that he could just apparate. Not only is apparition and disapparition impossible in Hogwarts, the fact that the Marauders have mastered this skill is under wraps from everyone but them four, just like many other things – both legal and illegal – that they excel in. They are just kids, all but fourteen, you see; James sniggered skipping up the stairs. The familiar sound of laughter at the top of the stairs had his brows shoot up behind his glasses. But, not even Evans laughing at something Snevellius must've obviously said, could taper his pace or dampen his joy at that moment. And that coming from James meant something.

He _needed_ to see Sirius. Pronto.

Despite what everyone thought and believed, James Potter is a simple guy. Yes, he is from one of the fourteen families, born into wealth that has been coming down from generations and probably is too much to even count. Oh, and is the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor. But for James, what holds of importance is that he is born into a family that loves him to their last beat. He is the son of a couple who have their heads and hearts in the right places. And he is the brother of three absolutely amazing guys, whom he loves and cherishes with every last beat of his own heart.

Sure, he's born into joy, laughs and love; but you'd be surprised at how deeply and seamlessly he can understand people, or at least his brothers.

He didn't need anyone to tell him that Remus constantly lived on an edge. Even before he took a liking to that boy, far before he knew that Remus is a werewolf, he has always been aware and empathetic of Remus' sickness, or rather, condition, as they were often told.

How could he not?

Remus is one of the most intelligent, creative and sharpest wizards he has ever seen. He doubted if there were or would be any wizard or witch, who could excel in as many varied areas as Remus does, even though he has to go through hell every month, and live with the changes that a werewolf's life entitles, every single day. He doubted if there could be any person as wise, kind and ever-smiling as Remus is - werewolf or otherwise. He had begun to look out, care and protect that boy way before he and Sirius hooked this vulnerable but strong, kind and fierce, battered but charming lad into their little group.

Not that Remus _needed_ his protection, or anyone's for that matter - that guy is a werewolf for Merlin's sake. He could take down the strongest lads with his bare hands and hex the strongest wizard into the next century with the kind of mind, memory and extensive knowledge he possessed.

But that's how James rolled. When he loved, he loved with all of him. So much that, he took the responsibility of the people he loved, irrespective of whether they were aware or approved of it.

He didn't need anyone to tell him that Peter relies on them way too much. It's not that he had a problem with it, but he sure was aware that the kind of relation Pete tries to tie himself with amongst the Marauders could turn toxic if not nutured carefully. He was aware that Pete might not be as strong spined - in matters that really matter - as the rest of the three were. But he was also aware that none of them were perfect. They all had their own battles and demons. Pete might not be the example of what a classic Gryffindor is, but he is one of them in his own way.

And he absolutely didn't need anyone to spell to or help him figure out that Sirius is the most damaged amongst them four. Mentally, emotionally and even physically, Sirius has been through hell. He still does everytime he'd go to his home.

He has always been in awe of that smug Black. He chose, stood and reigned his life _against_ everything that was expected of and from a typical Black. But then, Sirius was anything but typical.

Maybe that's why he loved Sirius the most.

Despite what he goes through with his parents, he had never let them break him down. He was rebellious in a terrifying and dangerous way - more to himself than anyone else.

He was just 11 when he first met Sirius, but it didn't take him any longer than their first week into Hogwarts to realize that his best friend was not all fun, smiles, pranks, mischief and rebels. It didn't take him more than a term to figure, decode and get Sirius to talk to him about what goes through in his life. And it didn't take him another second more to embrace that tormented but brave, reckless but amazing boy as his own brother - his very own. And anyone who had a doubt or problem with that could go lick Merlin's stinking socks, for all he cared.

"Leo rugiet.", he shouted at the portrait guarding the entrance to Gryffindor Common room, even before the Lady opened her mouth.

The Lady in the portrait looked as if she was offended, but James didn't have the time or interest to step back and watch her to come to a conclusion. He's got important stuff on him - stuff way more important than a probable offended portrait lady.

He rushed past the now crowding common room, uncaring of the things and people he's running into.

"Watch it!", Frank called out to him, but he could really care less.

Stopping outside their dorm's door, he took a moment to breathe, before he pushed open the door, as quietly as he could. He didn't want to startle Sirius, who he hoped was resting. Though there have been no strong evidences of any physical abuse, James knew that Sirius had had an extremely tortuous month or two at his place. Apart the obvious loss of weight, so much that a usually decently built Sirius is now thinner than Remus, it did not miss his notice as to how Sirius appeared to be having trouble with walking, leaning his back against anything other than the fluffy mattress. _Elf's whips_ ; he realized darkly. He didn't even want to know how many days Sirius was made to starve. He wished he could do something about it.

"What have you been flying through?", Remus's amused voice broke through his mess of thoughts and emotions.

His eyes zeroed on an equally amused Sirius, who, to James's relief, sported his trademark smirk. He shut the door and walked towards his bed upon which lay both Remus and Sirius sprawled with the rough draft of sorts of the Marauders map that they are working on, heaps of chocolate and a couple of Potions and Transfiguration books.

"Evans hexed you hair? We've seen you rush past her and Snevellius.", Sirius pointed at the barely functioning map and chuckled as he watched his best friend grin down at him brightly. "Not that it ever is tamed but boy, do you look like potions gone wrong in a jinxed hailstorm.", he said and managed to stretch his lips into a genuine smile. It hurt, but it was worth it.

Even though James didn't say a word more than _Those bastards_ when they met at the Hogwarts Train _,_ and didn't bring up that topic to discuss and make him spill what he has been through through the summer, Sirius knew that James figured it out. Just the way he always does. His long hug spoke louder than his silence did. He also knew that it affected James more than it affects him. It always does. He tried his best to not let his bestie worry about him, but that's like asking a human to survive without breathing. The real James, his soft side and his love for his brothers, is not something anyone - but them four - is privy to.

It's been a week since they were back to Hogwarts and he's feeling more than just better. Thanks to Madam Pomfery and his mates, he's pretty close to feeling like himself, again. And so, he smiled. That's all he could do. That's all James would ever want too.

And just like that, his best bud dropped himself beside him and grinned even wider, in his infectiously charming way.

"Okay, spill it.", Remus straightened up, ready to figure out the counter hexes if James would be in need of them after whatever prank he probably must've successful pulled. That wide smile? Those kind light up James and Sirius only when they manage to top their mischief chart.

Shaking his head, James looked back at the door and flicked his wand to lock it. It makes him feel bad and guilty at times but, somehow, there are a few things he is not exactly comfortable with when it comes to sharing them with Peter. He'd rather talk with Sirius and Remus first and depending upon their reactions, they'd let Pete know, or sometimes, not. And the one he is about to share, tops that list.

He plopped a chocolate frog into his mouth and asked, "Guess who Slytherin's new seeker is?", he rolled onto his elbows and stomach and watched his friends with barely controlled excitement, his eyes gone wide and twinkling. Everyone, or at least those interested in Hogwarts Quidditch, knew that Slytherin's seeker completed his graduation and there have been tryouts going on since day one of this year.

Remus leaned back onto the headboard and watched James with a skeptical eye. They knew he went for a Quidditch Meet, but he couldn't point out any such outcome that would have James as high as he appeared to be.

James is undoubtedly one of the best chasers but Sirius is an exceptionally quick and sharp beater, who has almost never missed his target aka smashing the players who are a threat to James…and the other chasers and the seeker, but mostly, to James. They were an unstoppable force on the field - a scrumptious treat to the eyes, both for the ones who come to enjoy the sport and the ones who come to enjoy the people who play the sport.

Now, whose presence on the Slytherin team could make James this excited to smash their jaws? Malfoy is already on the team.

And then it clicked. "Please don't tell me it is Snape.", he groaned. And cringed when he saw Sirius's face light up almost as bright as James's was.

"Now that's a scenario worth imagining.", James looked almost serious, as if he were actually picturing Sirius beating the hell out of Severus. "However-", he broke out of his thoughts and got back to grinning, "-it's not him. Take a wild guess, Sirius. As wild as you possibly can."

There is something about James and his genuine vibes. The way he loves, cares and embraces you, vibrates off him. That must have been one of the reasons why Sirius always felt home when he was with James. There is a warmth that you can't put a finger on or give a name to or describe in words. It is something you can only _feel._ Feel it deep within your bones, in the depth of your soul. It's like, he lights up a warm, bright fire even on the darkest and coldest of nights.

Sure he loves Pete as a brother. He is a marauder too. And that's a statement that is self explainatory. But with James and Remus, it is more personal. As if on a new, deeper level. He found himself healing in ways he couldn't begin to even fathom when with these two. Both James and Remus are an addiction, their presence equals meditation for Sirius. And he often finds himself slipping into comfortable silence, sit between them and bask in their warmth. It fills him with hope and strength and every other thing he needs to be the Sirius he is, and not the Black that his family tries to break and mold him into.

So, when James looked at him with that bright twinkle in his eyes, the one that not even his ruffled hair and glasses could hide, Sirius couldn't help but feel lighter than he has in days. All his pain, troubles and worry dissipating, he found himself grinning back equally bright, if not more. "Slughorn?", he quipped and burst into chuckles almost instantly.

You can't really blame him for the round of laughter that erupted in their room. The three of them had a really quick, vivid and weird imagination skills.

"Two words, mate.", James managed to speak between their laughter. "Marion. Abirwik."

For a moment, the world seemed to have stopped. There was a fleeting momentary but thick silence. Sirius was still reeling from the name he heard, before Remus burst into another round of laughter and James split into chuckles. He took his time, but soon, Sirius grinned wide, falling back onto the bed. _That girl._

Of everyone he could fancy after, he just had to go crazy over that badass girl; he found himself chuckling along with James. _He is damned, alright._

* * *

 _Thank you for taking the time to read._

 _Do drop your reviews, it would mean a lot. Also, don't forget to follow/fav._

 _Cheers!_


	3. Beater boyfriend smacks his Seeker girl?

**Disclaimer:** The characters and backdrop of the fictional world of Harry Potter belong to the immensely talented J. . I've gotta credit a huge chunk of my wonderful childhood to her. A huge thanks and love!  
However, the plot and any new characters you see [that don't go along the lines of the book], belong to me.

 **Tags to look forward to:**  
 ** _Time travel_** [No. This is not another Hermione's time travel and life with the Marauders.],  
 ** _Friendship_** [the first thing that has had me all hooked and enchanted with the Marauders.],  
 ** _Marauders_ **[they should've lived, dammit! All of them. Yes, even Peter – probably rotting in Azkaban, but alive, yes.],  
 ** _Hogwarts_** [where help shall always be given to those who seek. In a way, a home to many.]  
 ** _Love_** [the purest form of magic, which, even Muggles can feel, revel and treasure.],  
 ** _War_** [ugh!],  
 ** _Pre &Post War_** [yay!].

 **Heads Up:** A secret. A life that depends upon that secret. A secret and life that the Marauders have sworn to protect with their very last beat. A secret that evolves into much more than what they've initially known and prepared for. A secret that tests not just the strength of their relations, but also their loyalties. A secret that brings them closer than ever before.

 **Backdrop:** A time of the Marauders. Set during their Hogwarts' education years, this is the story of 4 friends and their lives. Stories of their pranks, friendship, love and just about everything that they probably went through as teens – or rather, quite rebellious teens - where love triumphed over the differences and walls that houses rise, when friendship laughed in the face of tribulations.

 **Dedication:** To **Oryza Queences Chaclag Balliyao** for the first review ever, and to **HugeBookwormAlert20** for the first ever story alert. And to every reader who took the time to read.

 **Author's Note:** Writing is something that just..is a part of me. And writing this story is like, quenching my thirst for writing and channeling my daydream of _what-ifs_ of the Harry Potter World. **_The reviews mean a lot_**. I am not kidding, my fellow HP fans. I gobble them down [even if virtually] and energize myself for the next chapter. So, do drop your words regarding this chapter. Cheers!

* * *

 **Oenomel**

 **Chapter 2** : **_Beater boyfriend smacks his Seeker girlfriend?_**

* * *

 **6th September, 1974**

"You didn't know she-", Sirius' voice went muffled under Remus' hand.

"There is a reason James shut that door, Sirius.", he reprimanded gently. "Unless he wanted to share?", he raised a questioning brow at James.

Even though he had no reason to feel guilty, James did feel bad that he kept this a secret from Peter. He was supposed to keep it a secret from everyone, but he just couldn't not tell it to Sirius. That bloke lives at _the Potters_ whenever permitted and possible. Neither could they keep it away from Remus who could simply see through their pretenses, lies and their whispers – thanks to his werewolf senses and innate human brilliance.

It came as a breather when Marion laughed that James could keep his mouth shut for 2 years before Sirius found out, and that they both could survive almost another year before Remus found. Needless to say, the fact that she was aware, okay and trusted them to hold her secret both freed their guilt and spirits. But that's that. He wasn't going to break his promise. None of them were. Specially when the secret is not his. And especially when the secret ensures the safety of his extremely distant cousin.

He shook his head and watched Remus cast a silencing charm around their dorm.

"Professor _Moony_.", Sirius drawled in that mischievous way that only he could, even though his eyes held the weight of the importance of this matter, and the probable possibility of them having messed it's secrecy. They simply can _not_ take any risks, no matter how small or silly.

Remus stopped a beat and glared at the two smug lads. There he had been, worried sick that the only people he managed to make friends were going to abandon, report and be disgusted of him when he realized that they've figured out that he is a werewolf. And there these three lads were, thrilled at the very truth - even though empathetic and constantly worried for him - always eager to figure out ways to go out with him during the full moons. It was sometime after the second full moon after they knew his truth, when Sirius called him _Moony_ , so damn casually you'd think his name is actually Moony and not Remus. Even before he could come out of the shock, James joined in, and needless to say, he has been Moony eversince, even out in the public. Sure, he was rendered speechless and stayed confounded first, later a bit embarrassed; but he _liked_ it. He never had any nick names before, and even if it is _Moony,_ he liked it a lot. Or may be because it _is_ Moony, that he likes it as much as he does. But that doesn't mean he'd let these two know it. Not yet, atleast. And so, he glared the best - or, in Sirius' words, the _Werewolf_ _look._

Sharing a look, both James and Sirius tackled Remus into a headlock, laughing at his colorful profanities. "What'd we do without you, Professor?", James settled back, chuckling.

"Serve more detentions than you already are.", he grinned at James and then turned to Sirius. "Or expelled.", he stated with such conviction that had the other two gulp. They knew it was true. Remus is the voice of reason amongst the Marauders. But then, there's this other side to him. The professors might believe that Remus is the most mature, calm and sensible amongst them four – which is true to a good extent – but none of them knew that a good amount of complicated spell work and witty ideas come from the smug werewolf.

"Anyway-", Remus began, "Like Sirius was asking earlier, didn't you know she was going to head for the try outs?", he asked James in all curiosity.

"Not a bit.", James chuckled and shook his head.

"And to think you both have been playing Quidditch the entire summer.", Sirius feigned a mock hurt face before he grinned. "Just imagine-", he continued as both James and Remus chuckled, "Gryffindor Chaser coaches the Slytherin Seeker over the Summer.", he announced in the Daily Prophet's headline fashion.

"I know.", James grinned wide. "And by the way, Mar didn't-"

"Abirwik.", both Sirius and Remus corrected him. If they wanted to keep up the secrecy of Marion's relation with the Potters and the rest of her secret, they needed to behave like it. No Gryffindor would ever call a Slytherin with their first name, let alone a nick name, unless they were the best of mates or were in a relationship. Which is exactly what they strive against to look like.

James smiled guiltily. "Abirwik-", he corrected himself, noting how weird it sounded, specially after having spent an entire Summer calling her Mar. "- did not need any coaching.". He turned to Sirius with a crooked smile, "You're going to have a hell of a work this time, Sirius. She _flies_." That coming from James is a huge and serious thing. " _She_ flies.", he shifted the stress on his words and laughed out loud at the sight of Sirius flushing.

"You are going to be a gone case, mate.", Remus grinned, "Beater boyfriend smacks his Seeker girlfriend.", he imitated Sirius' headline statements drawing guffaws from James. "Or..Seeker girlfriend catches the snitch, sending her beater boyfriend's team to ashes."

"Oy!", James intervened. "I am not letting Gryffindor lose. Not even in a joke.", the new Gryffindor Captain bristled even though his eyes still danced with mirth.

"And she's not my girlfriend.", Sirius added with a small smile, though the flush of his skin spoke of tales otherwise.

"Yet.", James added.

Rolling his eyes, trying his best to curb the curve of his lips, Sirius continued, "Nor am I her boyfriend."

"Yet.", Remus quipped, before the three of them burst into laughter.

* * *

 **7th September, 1974**

It has been a week since their fourth year began and there hasn't been one prank, not even a tiny one. And _that…_ made Lily Evans frown and narrow her eyes at the Marauders, or atleast, the three of the Marauders that came jumping and stamping down into their common room. Not that she cares – she groaned inaudibly and turned her attention back to the potions essay she's been working on – but logic, commonsense and experience provide enough proofs that the Marauders can _not_ live without their famous – or rather, infamous – pranks. The more they grow quiet and out of radar, the bigger and messier their pranks get. While almost the entire Hogwarts found their pranks smart and funny, she finds them irritating and disgusting. Had their idea of "fun" not included bullying and hexing people just for "fun", she'd have agreed with the rest of the Hogwarts, but Merlin knows, she has seen the dirty side of their fun-time, and that has always actively dominated and preceded whatever other opinion she might have otherwise developed upon them.

"Evans!", James's voice rang shrill, cutting past her thoughts.

And it was then she realized that she has been staring at James, Sirius and Remus. Her skin flushed at having being caught in something that could pump Potter's already huge ego despite the fact that she'd been glaring at them for completely different reasons.

She rolled her eyes at the sudden silence that has settled over the otherwise loud and noisy common room – just like every other time it does whenever James addressed her. "I can hear you just fine, Potter. You needn't sodding bleed people's ears screaming around like a deranged Mandrake plantling.", she huffed.

There are times she wondered if she were being too harsh. But then, that arrogant smile, those haughty struts as if he owns Hogwarts and most importantly, the way he doesn't see anything wrong with bullying and hexing people shut her conscience way too quickly. Does that give her a reason to snap at him, at every waking second? Lily didn't want to answer that. But does it help that he does absolutely everything to just rile her up the wall? Not one bit, no.

James sighed rather smitten like. He dropped his chin onto his palm and gazed at her like every bit of a love-sick fool that Sirius teases him to no ends. But then, he simply couldn't help. The red head girl he fancies over is brave, fierce, kind, smart and beyond gorgeous. "The words you speak, Evans.", he gushed, "You just know the way to make a man go weak."

 _And there he goes_ ; Lily rolled her eyes.

Sometime during the middle of second year, James Potter decided that he liked her – or so he kept saying – for reasons she has no clue of whatsoever. On the last day of that very year, he made it vocally loud and clear. She was just about to get down the Hogwarts Express when she heard James call her. Needless to say, the entire compartment that had been buzzing and bustling with excitement of the life that the holidays promised of, suddenly fell silent. Everyone knew that when Potter and Evans communicated, it more often than not usually ended with some rather clever hex works. The train was almost coming to a stop, when the 12 year James Potter smiled at her. A _real smile_. Though her hand was on her wand, all ready to hex him if he'd show any signs of pranks or moved a step closer; she could, to this day – not necessarily with fondness, neither with annoyance – remember the way his Hazel eyes lit up behind those glasses. His dark hair was messy as ever, his shirt untucked and his robes had the reminants of the aftereffects of a spell gone wrong not too long back. But it was the flush of his skin that caught her off guard. _James Potter blushing?_ That too infront of her? If she didn't know better, she'd have called him adorable. [Now that she looked back, he _did_ look adorable – not that she'd ever admit it out loud.] The way he looked at her – for lack of better words at the moment, she chose to edit and quote James' words – he just knew the way to make a woman go weak, or atleast, her 12 year self.

 _I like you, Evans._ ; he had smiled at her. Broad, bright and genuine. As if he knew what exactly he was saying. As if he was aware and _sure_ of the layers of depths that those words would actually hold, even a decade after his declaration. She vaguely remembered him wishing her to have a good Summer and return back to where his friends stood – who too, were smiling at her, and scarily, not in their usual mischief way, but in that _finally_ and _we've known it since ages_ way.

That Lily had spent the most worked up Summer that year – would be an absolute understatement. They _hated_ one another. Hate might be a strong word, but they surely disliked one another – strongly so. She went from confounded to confused to angry to hurt. Yes, hurt. Because somehow, _James liking her_ , felt like a betrayal from his part. He was supposed to fight with her, irritate her and inturn get hexed by her. That's how their equation was and supposed to be. Why did he have to go like her? And why did he have to tell her that _he. liked. her_?

She didn't know what to expect when she came back to Hogwarts for her third year. The entire journey, she was a nerve wreck and she hated every bit of it. Even if unintentionally, she felt she became vulnerable to Potter. And that enraged her. She didn't see him or his friends till the Feast began. And that was when Lily Evans saw James Potter high and strong on his _Lily Mission._

Uncaring to the mess that their prank caused [the one where the food was bewitched to fly and smack anyone and everyone, including the Professors], James got up onto his bench [just like every other person who had been laughing and screaming and enjoying the prank like maniacs], and screamed over the hell of a noise surrounding them. " _Will you go out on a date with me? To Hogs Meade?",_ he grinned wide at her. Had Professor McGonagall not interfered with having put a stop to the Marauders' prank, Lily would've embarrassed herself with her dropped jaw, flushed skin and muted vocabulary. She might have - Lily shudders to this day - even nodded. James Potter has an undeniable charm. And take it from Lily Evans, it is every bit true [even though she'd never admit it out loud. But then, there are many things about James Potter that Lily would _never_ admit out loud.].

He approached her for an answer the following morning, by when, Lily had enough time and space to think and collect herself and her wits. She had, undoubtedly, said _no_. And Potter all but smirked. As if he had known all the while that she wouldn't agree. She thought she'd hit a blow to his ego, ground and shock him, but he stunned her. Not only because he walked back with a wink after her refusal, but because he did not stop. Oh no. James Potter asked her out, every week. Exactly once..every week, unless it's a Hogs Meade week, when he'd ask twice.

It has been a year since he began and looking at him staring at her with that all the well known smirk, she knew that he was going to ask her out. Again.

"I'm surprised your ego let you admit that you can go weak too, Potter.", she tore her eyes away from him and looked down at the book in her hands. _Potions homework._ Who the hell gives homeworks right in their first week?! This is _not_ how she'd like her first weekend back at Hogwarts to be like.

"Oh c'mon, Evans.", James smirked down at Lily. "I am many things but not a chauvinistic swine."

He is right. Which is again another thing that Lily wouldn't ever admit out loud. Hoping that her face didn't soft down, she smart back, "I differ on the _swine_ bit."

Ignoring the chuckles from Remus and a supposed-to-be-concentrating-on-the-new-gameplan Sirius, he leaned forward onto his elbows. "I am glad you didn't object on the chauvinist bit.", he peered at her, wondering if he really did see her eyes soften at him. The minute curve of her lip might not have been his imagination, now, could it? Nodding at Sirius who got up with the plans' parchment and his broom, James pat Remus a bye before he stood up. "Anyway..", he continued even as he walked backwards, towards the common room's entrance, facing Lily. Having caught her attention, he grinned, "You. Me. Hogs Meade. Date?"

As expected, she rolled her eyes at him. There sure is a long way to go, he knew. But somehow, there slithered a dull throb, something dangerously akin to hurt.

"In your dreams, Potter.", she replied resounding – thanks to the silence that fell upon the room, just like every other time.

 _Ouch._ But he isn't James Potter for nothing. Donning back his smirk, he shouted just as loud, "Believe me, Darling, you wouldn't want to know what goes on in my dreams." He heard Sirius break into loud chuckles behind him. "They never are gentlemanly, I promise.", he added for an extra measure and reveled at her dropped jaw. Throwing a wink at her visibly pink face, he turned back and followed a laughing Sirius out of the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius clapped an arm around James' shoulder once they were out. "That's some progress.", he grinned.

 _A flushed and dumbstruck Lily?_ James nodded. _And he came out without being hexed?_ "Hell yeah, it is.", he grinned right back.

* * *

 _Thank you for taking the time to read._

 _Do drop your reviews, it would mean a lot. Also, don't forget to follow/fav._

 _Cheers!_


	4. One can help the blind, not the one who-

**Disclaimer:** The characters and backdrop of the fictional world of Harry Potter belong to the immensely talented J. . I've gotta credit a huge chunk of my wonderful childhood to her. A huge thanks and love!  
However, the plot and any new characters you see [that don't go along the lines of the book], belong to me.

 **Author's Note:** Writing is something that just..is a part of me. And writing this story is like, quenching my thirst for writing and channeling my daydream of _what-ifs_ of the Harry Potter World.

 **Tags to look forward to:**  
 _ **Time travel**_ [No. This is not another Hermione's time travel and life with the Marauders.],  
 _ **Friendship**_ [the first thing that has had me all hooked and enchanted with the Marauders.],  
 _ **Marauders**_ [they should've lived, dammit! All of them. Yes, even Peter – probably rotting in Azkaban, but alive, yes.],  
 _ **Hogwarts**_ [where help shall always be given to those who seek. In a way, a home to many.]  
 _ **Love**_ [the purest form of magic, which, is available even for muggles.],  
 _ **War**_ [ugh!],  
 _ **Pre &Post War**_ [yay!].

 **Heads Up:** A secret. A life that depends upon that secret. A secret and life that the Marauders have sworn to protect with their last every beat. A secret that evolves into much more than what it initially they've known and prepared for. A secret that tests not just the strength of their relation, but also their loyalties. A secret that brings them closer than ever.

 **Backdrop:** A time of the Marauders. Set during their Hogwarts' education time, this is the story of 4 friends and their lives. Stories of their pranks, friendship, love and just about everything that they probably went through as teens – or rather, quite rebellious teens - where love triumphed over the differences and walls that houses rise, when friendship laughed in the face of tribulations.

 **Dedication:** To every reader who took the time to read.

 **Note:** The reviews mean a lot. I am not kidding, my fellow HP fans. I gobble them down [even if virtually] and energize myself for the next chapter. So, do drop your words regarding this chapter. Cheers!

* * *

 **Oenomel**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :** _ **One can help the blind, not the one who chooses to be.**_

 **September 6, 1974**

Sirius yawned as he looked around the foggy field. Waking up at 5 in the morning on a weekend – correction, on the very first weekend – all geared up, out and ready to belt some sweat? _How did the Marauders drop to such low standards?_ He snorted halfway through his yawn, chocking a bit over the confused air in his windpipe.

Amused, James raised a questioning brow at his brother, his eyes momentarily taken off the now clearing fog. "That sounded like a hippogriff trying to hold back a sneeze.", he grinned and turned back to the field.  
There are a lot of things that James takes seriously. But there are very few things that James takes so seriously that they leave him in jittered nerves. Being a Quidditch Captain is one of them, he realized just a week back. While the very role is an honor, it is no secret that it holds immense responsibility.  
If he thought that the tryouts and selections were daunting, James knew he'd have to search for a bigger word for what he was currently going through. This is their first practice session for the year – the first one with the new players, and the first one with him as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.  
Sure, he loves Quidditch and playing Quidditch; and though it might sound as boasting, it is an absolute truth that James is exceptional when it comes to playing Quidditch. He is a treat to the eyes – an immensely talented chaser, who has hardly ever failed to make his pot. It is no exaggeration that the number of shots that James scored in the past 2 years, were actually a Hogwarts' record. And a huge credit for that goes to the yawning bloke beside him.

Sirius Black is called the _Indomitable Beater_ of Hogwarts, and that pretty much sums up what Sirius does up and high on his broom. The two of them have always been a team of their own even when they were an equal part of their Quidditch team. The rules were simple. _Gryffindor wins_. And for that, James would have to score as much as possible until their seeker got hold of the snitch. But amidst the two of them, there was another rule. _No one touches James or Sirius._ Beater or not, James would smack – or get someone to smack – anyone that'd target Sirius. And Sirius didn't even have to look out for rules. He is a _beater_. Godric knows what they were thinking when they let _Sirius Black_ become a _beater_.  
The past two years, Quidditch had been fun. They did their best as the Chaser and the Beater, and played a mighty hand at winning the Quidditch Cups. But this year, it was different. He's got to lead them to their Quidditch Cup. And James knew quite well that being a Chaser as a team member and being a Chaser as a Team Captain are two different things. The sheer pressure and stress is too much to even describe. So far, he took the responsibility of Sirius and vice-versa. But now, he is responsible for 5 other players, winning of the Cup and the vigorous practice they'd need to reach that. And _that_ is exactly what made his nerves jittery. A huge responsibility over something he loves and takes pride in. _Just wonderful._

"You're going to blow a nerve." , Sirius snorted at his brother. Sure, he can – to a good extent – understand the reason why James was so on edge. But for Godric's sake, he couldn't understand how James couldn't see how natural he is at being a leader. Be that on the Quidditch field, or otherwise, James is the binding force. _Always._ Even amongst them 4 Marauders.  
When he received all but a lame arse excuse of an attempt of a smile from James, Sirius sighed and dropped his smirk. Sometimes, he mused, James could be a child, – okay, may be more than just sometimes – a child who needs boosting and backup every now and then.  
"Jamie..", he began, knowing quite well that the only time he and James called one another the way their Mum – as in, Euphemia Potter nee Black – does, is when they step into their Mum's shoes of giving one another the paternal kind of vibes and advise.  
Having James' complete attention, he draped an arm around his brother and looked right into the vulnerable Hazels that stared at him from behind the glasses that adorned his handsome face.  
"You will be the best badass Captain in the history of Hogwarts.", he declared.

James let out a whoosh of breath and shook with laughter. Brothers and friends could be your soul mates too. And there is a reason why he believes Sirius is his soul mate. The moment he heard _Jamie_ , he knew things got serious – pun intended. But he wasn't sure if he was recipient enough for his _Mum's kind of serious_ at the moment.

Sirius grinned down at his mate. "Honestly though, you will be. Not because you are aware of every nuance and detail of the game or because you are an exceptional Chaser – which you are – but because you are.. _you_. You are a phenomenal leader, James. And that coming from _me_ is all the certification you need.", he paused at James frown.  
"It's like…amongst our lot, I am the most reckless. We all prank and do our things, but I am the wildest one. And the only person who can tame me is _you_."

"And Remus.", James smirked. It isn't an everyday thing that Sirius admits himself to be reckless instead of _perfect._

Sirius shrugged with a thoughtful look. "Remus is like…the voice of reason, which I, more often than not, royally ignore. But yeah, he is like this first warning alarm. But you..are the last warning. You draw the line, James. For me, it all boils down to you. Always.", he explained in the best way there is.  
"Not because I love you – which I unconditionally do – but because even when you don't realize it, something about you demands that. And it is so strong, James, that no one can deny it, not even me. Why do you think my freaked out crazy arse calms down everytime after we have our talk or even just sit by in silence?", he confessed without holding back.  
Sirius Black is a pro when it comes to making conversations. The words and phrases he uses would swoon any soul out there – living or otherwise. And he knew that. This is one of the traits that every Black is trained and made to excel at right from a very young age. It is a delicate but precious talent.

When Sirius speaks, without that mischievous smile or that mirth filled eyes, and induces his aristocratic vibe into his vocab, even a simple word, as simple as _Morning_ would sound like a freaking phoenix's song. All you can do is be enchanted and give in to whatever he says. And James is no stranger to that. But somehow, this time, the confession hit him stronger than the vibes did.  
"I'm going to whip your arse till we win this year's cup, _brother._ " , James tried to convey what Sirius' words did and meant to him. And when Sirius stilled a beat before he gave into a smug smirk that slowly transformed into a wide grin, and when he pulled James into a headlock and ruffled his already unkempt hair, laughing so loud that James was sure that he and Sirius have successfully scared their team that were now approaching them; James knew that Sirius understood, cherished, respected and reciprocated it all the same.

* * *

Remus scowled down at the parchments in front of him.

Slughorn is one of those people who put House stereotypes to shame. But incidents like these: _Potions_ assignment during the very first weekend where they're supposed to write about Unicorn's tail hair – of all the damned things – and it's varied uses, in no less than 14 inches. Fourteen bloody inches! Who the hell does that?

 _Why, a Slytherin, of course!_

Remus opened the reference books in front of him rather roughly – but careful enough to not tear them apart. Assignment or not, he loves books way too much to even fold a paper into a bookmark.

"It only gets worse.", Lily smiled from her place.

Amongst the four marauders, Remus is the only one she converses with. She hated James' guts and she's made it pretty clear out loud. James and Sirius go hand in hand- always. So when she says James, it needn't be exclusively mentioned that she hated Sirius' guts too. Besides, she knew that Sirius wasn't particularly fond of her either. If anything, he always is amused. And she hated him even more for that. Peter somehow never really talked with her, neither did she show any interest or initiate anything. Apart the fact that he looked like a misfit amidst the marauders, something about him didn't exactly click in place for her to be friendly.

But Remus..Remus is an altogether different story. She couldn't for the life of her understand how he could be friends with the rest three, specially James and Sirius. How can someone so calm, wise, mature, friendly, warm and humble as him be best pals with Hogwarts' most notorious, thick headed, prankster bullies?!

Remus chuckled as he flipped through the pages. "A bloke can always wish, can't he?", he raised an eyebrow at Lily and turned back to the pages he stopped at. Blue and black notes scribbled on the top, sides and bottom of the pages in way too familiar handwritings split his face into a smile before he shook his head. _He should've known._

Full moon is in another two days and he had been feeling extremely on edge, bordering on leaving him sick. His wolf was, for some reason, raging more than it had in over a year. Though he'd head to madam Pomfery by early evening of the Monday, he'd still have to attend the classes in the morning, which meant, he'll have to submit his assignment.

James and Sirius offered to complete his work – just like they do every time they face a situation as this – both of them having quite perfected the handwritings of all the four of them. But, he vehemently refused – just like he always does.

He should've known though, that when James and Sirius asked Peter to stay with him – to escort him to the hospital wing, if need calls, unlike they usually take it upon themselves – and vanished only to return sometime during the mid of the night; they would've done something like this. This isn't the first time they've snuck into the library, finished their works, jotted down enough side notes for him in the respective pages, charmed them to go invisible after 72 hours, brought those reference books back to the dorm, and let Peter and him use them for their assignments. No matter what he said, they've never stopped, specially when _situations_ arise.

"Well, it sure would get a bit better if you'd have a couple others split up the work.", Lily treaded one foot a time. She knew she probably might be crossing a line. But then, what kind of friends leave their sick mate – which was quite obvious, thanks to Remus' pale skin – and go fly their brooms?

Remus bit back a sigh. He was very well aware of what Lily is hinting at and where she's leading to. As much as he liked and respected Lily, she is too stubborn for her own good. The world is shades of grey, so are people. But how do you explain that to someone who looks at things in black and white? He doesn't have the energy either at the moment, and so, he smiled and began to read the perfect, sharp cursive writing of Sirius'.

That smile...Lily shook her head. Remus is extremely kind and forgiving. And it bothered her a great deal that he is both aware and okay with James and Sirius taking advantage of it. She kept quiet for a couple of minutes before she turned to look at him. Seeing him frown at whatever he was reading and struggling with – it isn't a secret that Remus and Potions aren't exactly a peachy combination – to probably make sense of it; she spoke, again, before she could stop, control or filter her thoughts and words. "Why do you keep doing this, Remus?"

Remus was trying to figure out how James could twist the tail of ' _ **g**_ _'_ so differently from how Sirius does. Both of those purebloods are well trained or may be it ran in their blood and genes, but even their running notes look like calligraphy art. Sirius more than James, but still. He keeps practicing almost everyday, and he's done quite a good job so far, but there still are a few strokes and stresses that make James' and Sirius' stand apart.

And so, Lily's sudden question not only startled, but also embarrassed him. What the hell was he doing instead of finishing his goddamn assignment?

"Why do you let James and Sirius walk all over you? Why do you let them copy your work? Why do you take the burn of the stuff they do, and, just _why_ are you even friends with them?", Lily flushed as she fumed. She had no idea how a simple doubt began to fire out as raging questions.

Remus has always liked solitude. Or probably the quietude it brings. Especially when he's battling to contain his wolf. But, at the moment, he is thankful for the empty common room sans him and Lily. This isn't the first time she asked why he chose to be a marauder, even if not always in the same words. But, this sure is the first time they triggered something dangerously intense. Maybe it was the disgust and pity in her blazing green eyes or the accusation and judgment in her voice, or maybe because the full moon was just round the corner. But, something in him snapped. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, willing to calm himself down.

"How long have you known me, Lily? No, let me rephrase that. On a daily basis, how often do we see one another?", he began in still calmness – something that scares the Merlin's pants out of the rest of the marauders. He didn't give her the chance to respond and answered, "We're both studious enough to forget the world around us during the classes, so that's a no. The breakfast, lunch and dinner? Where I'd be busy with my _friends_ and you with yours. That's probably the only time we can pay attention to one another. And maybe my limited time in here, the common room. Have you, _ever_ , during those times, seen me sad, wallowing or distressed?"

Clearly taken aback, Lily took a moment to think. Remus never answered her though she subtly asked him the same question quite a few times. And his voice..though it was gentle, she understood that she clearly pissed him off. But what stunned her was her realization that, Remus was making a valid point. "No. But.."

"No.", Remus cut her, his voice as gentle as ever but cold like no one ever heard. "No, you haven't. Nor did anyone else. You know why?"

Somehow guilt began to slither into her. She couldn't be _this_ completely wrong about the marauders. _No, she isn't_ ; she tried to reason with herself defiantly. "That's because you are kind and forgiving. You just can't see the bad in anyone.", she held onto her words, desperately so.

 _And you just choose to not see the good in them!_ Remus wanted to scream and tug at his hair. He just couldn't understand how and why this extremely kind and wise Lily chooses to be stubbornly blind to the idea of another side of his friends, let alone their reality. He held her gaze and fisted his hands tight, holding himself back from lashing out.

 _Kind. Forgiving._ If only she knew. If only she knew what he leads his friends through every month. If only she knew what he is letting them do for him. If only she knew how selfish and cruel he is. If only…

The quill in his fisted palm snapped into two, drawing both their attentions. Not taking his eyes off the curved writings on the pages of the book infront of him, that are now splattered with tiny ink droplets; he waved his wand. "Tergeo.", he mumbled, clearing the spilt ink.

Taking a deep breath and a moment for himself, Remus looked at a now rattled Lily. _Kind_ , did she say? He almost sniggered.

"I know you don't like them, Lily. Everyone in Hogwarts does.", he pointed out coldly, well aware that he was going below the belt. But like hell he will let anyone accuse his friends. "I know your reasons, or atleast a few of them – the few that I too hold against them, the few which help me understand your _hatred_ for them. And I'm not here to make you see otherwise. That's your journey. One can help the blind, not the one who chooses to be."

He held for a moment waiting to see if she'd bristle out. But when she didn't, he tried to _really_ calm down. Accusations or not, he liked Lily for the innate person she is. Sure, she's got a few things wrong, but then, he is no Saint either, is he?

"They _never_ walk over me, Lily.", he spoke, this time, genuinely gently. "It infact, is the other way round." He turned the books infront of him and pushed them towards her. As her eyes gazed over the pages, he continued, "They _never_ copy. From anyone. They don't have the need to. There's only so much you can achieve from cheating your assignments. Topping every class, every year, is _not_ one of them. Both James and Sirius have always topped the last 3 years. We both know this better, coz, we..always end up second.", he scrunched his nose in a tinge of irk drawing soft giggles from her.

"Well, can we be blamed?", Lily shrugged and smiled. "We spend hours working. As many as they do plotting their next prank probably and yet they win."

Pulling the book back, Remus smiled and shook his head. Contrary to popular belief, all the four marauders _loved_ reading. But their range expanded and explored way beyond the allocated syllabus. "The next time you visit the library, you might want to check the log register.", Remus winked. _Boi, she's in for a huge shock, more than a surprise._

Lily stared at him wide eyed. "You're joking."

"Nope.", he chuckled and shook his head. "Also, if we spend as much time in reading as they'd to plan their next prank, we'd not even be able to complete a regular assignment. And I'm _not_ kidding.", he added for extra measure. IT is true that some of their pranks hardly take anytime. The ideas are almost always spontaneous and instantaneous. The work they put behind it, does take time but not as much as one'd think. The Marauders are one clever lot.  
"Trust me, I'm almost always a part of it." _A huge part_ , he smiled, and then continued, "And, I never take the burn, Lily. Most of the times, not even for things I do. I'm not saying that James and Sirius are Saints, but not all the detentions they serve are the result of _their_ sole actions."

He let her breathe through the truths. She's probably learning about them more than she ever did in the last 3 years. He watched her closely as she glazed in and out of focus, trying to grasp onto whatever he said – especially since they most probably are clashing and cracking down her strongly built notions.

"And finally..", he gently broke her from her thoughts. "Why am I friends with them? Hell, I have no idea why they want to be friends with me, Lily. I didn't understand when Sirius broke my stuttering speech about the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, in the train, on our first day to Hogwarts; draping his arm around my shoulder and smiling down at me, telling me he liked me. I didn't understand when James declared that we three were going to be best friends within a minute after Sirius' statement. I didn't understand when Pete became friends with me. I didn't understand then, or the next day, or the next month, or the next year, or even now. They _are_ my friends. They chose to be. Just the way I did and do."

"Because..", Lily whispered, clearly in awe. She, for a good extent, began to see these blokes in a new light.

Remus smiled. "Because when I'm with them, I'm _happy_ – the kind of happy that I haven't felt until I became friends with them. They make me happy, Lily. And Merlin knows, I have too less a reason to be happy."

Lily watched Remus smile at her before he silently continued to finish his assignment. Guilt, confusion, anger at herself and more shockingly, awe, began to clash within her. Has she really been blind to all this? Does that mean that whatever she saw for these past three years, it was with a certain bias? Looking down at her incomplete assignment, she sighed and wondered. Wondered if she really deserved to judge them as harshly as she did. Shaking her head, she continued to write, thankful for the silent company; coz somewhere deep down, she knew that she wouldn't like the answer to the question she just sought.

* * *

 _Thank you for taking the time to read._

 _Do drop your reviews, it would mean a lot. Also, don't forget to follow/fav._

 _Cheers!_


End file.
